The invention relates to a curved keypad device, comprising:
on the outside, keys to be handled by the user, and PA1 a contact configuration for containing contacts for each of the keys. PA1 a first flexible key-carrying sheet, PA1 a second flexible contact sheet for forming said contact configuration, and in that said sheets are curved for conforming in shape to said profile.
Such a device finds highly significant applications in lots of fields: remote control devices, pocket calculators, telephone terminals, etc.
A device of this type is described in Patent Specification PCT No. WO 94/04974. This document describes a keypad for a computer which is to have a great quality of touch. It has a large number of separate keys positioned to correspond to a profile dictated by ergonomics. The fact that a large number of separate keys are to be provided complicates the manufacture and this does not permit to obtain an inexpensive product.